Cancer is a major worldwide public health problem; in the United States alone, approximately 570,000 cancer-related deaths were expected in 2005. See, e.g., Jemal et al., CA Cancer J. Clin. 55(1):10-30 (2005). Many types of cancer have been described in the medical literature. Examples include cancer of the blood, bone, lymphatic system, lung (e.g., non-small-cell lung cancer and small-cell lung cancer), colon, breast, prostate, ovary, brain, and intestine. The incidence of cancer continues to climb as the general population ages and as new forms of cancer develop. A continuing need exists for effective therapies to treat subjects with cancer.
Myelodysplastic syndromes (MDS) refers to a diverse group of hematopoietic stem cell disorders. MDS affects approximately 40,000-50,000 people in the U.S. and 75,000-85,000 subjects in Europe. MDS may be characterized by a cellular marrow with impaired morphology and maturation (dysmyelopoiesis), peripheral blood cytopenias, and a variable risk of progression to acute leukemia, resulting from ineffective blood cell production. See, e.g., The Merck Manual 953 (17th ed. 1999); List et al., J. Clin. Oncol. 8:1424 (1990).
MDS are grouped together because of the presence of dysplastic changes in one or more of the hematopoietic lineages including dysplastic changes in the myeloid, erythroid, and megakaryocytic series. These changes result in cytopenias in one or more of the three lineages. Patients afflicted with MDS may develop complications related to anemia, neutropenia (infections), and/or thrombocytopenia (bleeding). From about 10% to about 70% of patients with MDS may develop acute leukemia. In the early stages of MDS, the main cause of cytopenias is increased programmed cell death (apoptosis). As the disease progresses and converts into leukemia, a proliferation of leukemic cells overwhelms the healthy marrow. The disease course differs, with some cases behaving as an indolent disease and others behaving aggressively with a very short clinical course that converts into an acute form of leukemia. The majority of people with higher risk MDS eventually experience bone marrow failure. Up to 50% of MDS patients succumb to complications, such as infection or bleeding, before progressing to acute myeloid leukemia (or acute myelogenous leukemia) (AML).
Primary and secondary MDS are defined by taking into account patients' prior history: previous treatments with chemotherapy, radiotherapy or professional exposure to toxic substances are factors delineating secondary MDS (sMDS) from primary MDS. Cytogenetically, one difference between the two groups is the complexity of abnormal karyotypes; single chromosome aberrations are typical for primary MDS, while multiple changes are more frequently seen in secondary disorders. Some drugs may have specific targets such as hydroxyurea for 17p and topoisomerases inhibitors for 11q23 and 21822. The genetic changes in the malignant cells of MDS result mainly in the loss of genetic material, including probable tumor suppressor genes.
An international group of hematologists, the French-American-British (FAB) Cooperative Group, classified MDS into five subgroups, differentiating them from AML. See, e.g., The Merck Manual 954 (17th ed. 1999); Bennett J. M., et al., Ann. Intern. Med., 103(4): 620-25 (1985); and Besa E. C., Med. Clin. North Am. 76(3): 599-617 (1992). An underlying trilineage dysplastic change in the bone marrow cells of the patients is found in all subtypes. Information is available regarding the pathobiology of MDS, certain MDS classification systems, and particular methods of treating and managing MDS. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 7,189,740 (issued Mar. 13, 2007), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
Nucleoside analogs have been used clinically for the treatment of viral infections and cancer. Most nucleoside analogs are classified as anti-metabolites. After they enter the cell, nucleoside analogs are successively phosphorylated to nucleoside 5′-mono-phosphates, di-phosphates, and tri-phosphates.
5-Azacytidine (National Service Center designation NSC-102816; CAS Registry Number 320-67-2), also known as azacitidine, AZA, or 4-amino-1-β-D-ribofuranosyl-1,3,5-triazin-2(1H)-one, is currently marketed as the drug product VIDAZA®. 5-Azacytidine may be used to treat MDS patients having the following FAB subtypes: refractory anemia (RA) or refractory anemia with ringed sideroblasts (RARS) (if accompanied by neutropenia or thrombocytopenia or requiring transfusions), refractory anemia with excess blasts (RAEB), refractory anemia with excess blasts in transformation (RAEB-T), and chronic myelomonocytic leukemia (CMMoL). 5-Azacytidine is a nucleoside analog, more specifically a cytidine analog. 5-Azacytidine is a nucleoside metabolic inhibitor. A structural difference between 5-azacytidine and its related natural nucleoside is the presence of a nitrogen at position 5 of the cytosine ring in place of a carbon. 5-Azacytidine may be defined as having a molecular formula C8H12N4O5, a molecular weight of 244.21 grams per mole, and the following structure:

Other members of the class of cytidine analogs include, for example: 5-aza-2′-deoxycytidine (Decitabine or 5-aza-CdR); 1-β-D-arabinofuranosylcytosine (Cytarabine or ara-C); pseudoisocytidine (psi ICR); 5-fluoro-2′-deoxycytidine (FCdR); 2′-deoxy-2′,2′-difluorocytidine (Gemcitabine); 5-aza-2′-deoxy-2′,2′-difluorocytidine; 5-aza-2′-deoxy-2′-fluorocytidine; 1-β-D-ribofuranosyl-2(1H)-pyrimidinone (Zebularine); 2′,3′-dideoxy-5-fluoro-3′-thiacytidine (Emtriva); 2′-cyclocytidine (Ancitabine); 1-β-D-arabinofuranosyl-5-azacytosine (Fazarabine or ara-AC); 6-azacytidine (6-aza-CR); 5,6-dihydro-5-azacytidine (dH-aza-CR); N4-pentyloxycarbonyl-5′-deoxy-5-fluorocytidine (Capecitabine); N4-octadecyl-cytarabine; and elaidic acid cytarabine.
After incorporation into replicating DNA, 5-azacytidine and 5-aza-2′-deoxycytidine (decitabine) form covalent complexes with DNA methyltransferases. DNA methyltransferases are responsible for de novo DNA methylation and for reproducing established methylation patterns in daughter DNA strands of replicating DNA. Inhibition of DNA methyltransferases by 5-azacytidine or 5-aza-2′-deoxycytidine leads to DNA hypomethylation, thereby restoring normal functions to morphologically dysplastic, immature hematopoietic cells and cancer cells by re-expression of genes involved in normal cell cycle regulation, differentiation and death. The cytotoxic effects of these cytidine analogs cause the death of rapidly dividing cells, including cancer cells, that are no longer responsive to normal cell growth control mechanisms. 5-Azacytidine, unlike 5-aza-2′-deoxycytidine, also incorporates into RNA. The cytotoxic effects of 5-azacytidine may result from multiple mechanisms, including inhibition of DNA, RNA, and protein synthesis, incorporation into RNA and DNA, and activation of DNA damage pathways.
5-Azacytidine and 5-aza-2′-deoxycytidine have been tested in clinical trials and showed significant anti-tumor activity, such as, for example, in the treatment of MDS, AML, chronic myelogenous leukemia (CML), acute lymphocytic leukemia (ALL), and non Hodgkin's lymphoma (NHL). See, e.g., Aparicio et al., Curr. Opin. Invest. Drugs 3(4): 627-33 (2002). 5-Azacytidine has undergone NCI-sponsored trials for the treatment of MDS and has been approved for treating all FAB subtypes of MDS. See, e.g., Kornblith et al., J. Clin. Oncol. 20(10): 2441-52 (2002); Silverman et al., J. Clin. Oncol. 20(10): 2429-40 (2002). 5-Azacytidine may alter the natural course of MDS by diminishing the transformation to AML through its cytotoxic activity and its inhibition of DNA methyltransferase. In a Phase III study, 5-azacytidine administered subcutaneously significantly prolonged survival and time to AML transformation or death in subjects with higher-risk MDS. See, e.g., P. Fenaux et al., Lancet Oncol., 2009, 10(3):223-32. In the EU, VIDAZA® is approved for treatment of higher-risk MDS, chronic myelomonocytic leukemia (CMML, 10-29% marrow blasts without myeloproliferative disorder), and WHO-defined acute myeloid leukemia with 20% to 30% blasts and multi-lineage dysplasia.
5-Azacytidine and other cytidine analogs are approved for subcutaneous (SC) or intravenous (IV) administration to treat various proliferative disorders. The s-triazine ring of 5-azacytidine has a particular sensitivity to water. See, e.g., Beisler, J. Med. Chem., 1978, 21(2), 204-08; Chan, et al., J. Pharm. Sci., 1979, 68(7), 807-12. 5-Azacytidine is rapidly degraded in water. This characteristic has made the storage, handling, and administration of liquid formulations of 5-azacytidine a potential challenge. In addition, cytidine analogs may have limited aqueous solubility, for example, at a low temperature. As a result, the administration of liquid formulations of cytidine analogs may be difficult due to a combination of chemical instability and/or poor aqueous solubility.
Therefore, a great need remains for formulations and dosage forms of cytidine analogs (e.g., 5-azacytidine) and methods of preparing and using the formulations and dosage forms, to potentially permit, inter alia, convenient administration to patients, limited amount of impurities upon storage, suitable impurity profile to minimize potential toxicity, accurate delivery of intended dose, development of improved treatment regimens that maximize biologic activity, use of cytidine analogs for treating new diseases or disorders or new patient populations; and/or other potential advantageous benefits.
Citation of any references in this Section of the application is not to be construed as an admission that such references is prior art to the present application.